warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Ferncloud (Star) ~ For Approval Her design is so pretty! - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 13:01, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth a little all over, almost especially on the tail? The shading on the paws is really hard edged. Blend it some and define the eye shine.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:32, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 19:52, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the pale part on the --> outstretched paw a tad, as it looks sharp. Reuploaded '''- Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:26, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Smudge the stripes a tiny bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:01, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Also expand the highlight on the tail a bit. It looks kinda flat on the light side.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 16:31, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Expand the tail highlight some more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:43, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Lizardtooth (Mca) ~ For Approval I accidentally forgot to change the name! ^~^ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 20:04, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the spikes on the topside of the tail just a little more? Re-uploaded Can someone please change the file name? XD - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:25, March 26, 2017 (UTC) You'll have to wait for jayie to do that. Layer the some of the spikey fur more so it's not just spikes. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:01, March 28, 2017 (UTC) I've renamed it, sorry for the wait. Make the cheek fur spiky as well, try to make all of the spikes more prominent, and make the entire tail spiky not just the upper half, and put spikes on the upper foreleg. Also, make sure all of the lineart that outlines the image (I'm not sure of a better way to word this) is two pixels thick, like on the unaltered blank. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Front leg, not foreleg, sorry. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:15, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes, Ive just been so busy, sorry! - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 01:09, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Whisp (Loner) ~ For Approval 02:11, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the topside of the tail? With your source, I don't think any shading should be there, or maybe it's my screen. Reups 19:21, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Expand the tail shading, add some to the cheek, smooth it all a touch and define the light on the hind leg closest to us.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:43, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Reups 23:56, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Connect the muzzle shading with the cheek and it looks like the light is hitting the front of the ear so cover the whole back of it in shading and not just the bottom.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:13, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Reups 20:06, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Blend the eye colors more so there's more of a natural blend between the ref sheet colors Reups ' 02:05, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Add a tiny bit ot shading in front of the raised front leg just for some depth.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups 'TheUsual (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstar (W) - For Approval It feels like it's been too long since I've made any charart. I feel like the highlights are making his pelt look too light, but I'm not sure. Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 14:13, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Maybe a little but it's clear it's a highlight. To me it is anyway. Can you expand the belly shading and define it all a tad.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:43, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:43, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Sorry for the wait. I'm not totally happy with how the shading on the belly looks, but I'm not sure how to fix it. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:11, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Maybe add a bit of depth near the front leg to give it a more rounded look?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 20:56, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Swanfall (Star) ~ For Approval 23:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out the eye coloring - it should fade from one color to the next a bit more than just the three colors. Reups 21:29, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the tail shading and give all of it a bit more depth. Also there shouldn't be earpink in <--- ear. It's facing away from us. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:13, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Reups 20:06, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth on the body a little more and smooth the shading at the top of the hind leg closest to us a bit more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups ' TheUsual (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Skystripe (W) ~ For Approval Going to smooth shading 20:33, April 14, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups ' 20:35, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the stripe and define your lightsource. Face and tail say right while the legs say left.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 11:35, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups Still haven't figured the signature out. Purple shading tint because why not. 20:36, April 18, 2017 (UTC) He has new scars on his latest ref sheet, as well as different belly colors (sorry). Also define the chest shading a bit more. Jayie Just you wait~ 16:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups 20:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) He needs ear nicks and the stripe is still too smudged. It should be more solid with lightly blended edges.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups '''TheUsual (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Eeltooth (W) - Redone He didn't deserve such a fate.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 12:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Poor Eeltooth. :( Make the teeth not stretch quite so far across his muzzle, and darken/define the shading a smidge. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:53, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I tried. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:05, April 17, 2017 (UTC) They're still too long, and the canine teeth should still curve outward, not inward, if that makes sense. The way you had them before in terms of how they curved was fine. Jayie Just you wait~ 22:12, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Meh.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:00, April 17, 2017 (UTC) That looks just as wide across his muzzle as before. There shouldn't be quite so many teeth between the two canines. I don't really care about the number, but it looks too wide. Just bring the canines closer together. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:08, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. It was a fair bit shorter that the first time. If I move them significantly closer they're going to be too close together since looking a his ref sheet they sort of frame his nose.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Finstar (W) - Redone Much respect for Fin. Also this still needs to be renammed.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 12:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Darken/define the shading a smidge. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:54, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:05, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Shilo (W) - Redone Still my favorite of Buffy's kits.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 12:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) I have a soft spot for her too. ^^ Smooth out the shading above the joints on the legs. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:55, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:05, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Hazeltail (W) ~ For Approval Forgive me if I did this wrong. For this wiki, all chararts for PCA have to follow the designs on the reference sheets I've drawn for each character. Here's Hazeltail's: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Hazeltail-of-ThunderClan-Silent-Sacrifice-673973933. Also, define the shading on the face, and make the light source clearer. Most of the image seems to indicate that the light is coming from the right, but the back right leg's light seems to be coming from the left. Jayie Just you wait~ 05:15, April 22, 2017 (UTC) So sorry, but I don't think it said something like that . . . soooooo. It didn't say about your characters being on DevianArt. I'll update this later. (That drawing of Hazeltail is really good, by the way.)